


Manip: It Knows No Time Or Distance. It Knows No Reason

by Kayryn



Category: Bramwell (TV), Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Berena AU or Bramwell/Campbell AU, take your pick.





	Manip: It Knows No Time Or Distance. It Knows No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to make another manip (in an effort to distract myself from making anoter manip), but this happened instead.
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
